The Adventures of Link and the Skull King
by zoraman7
Summary: Link chooses to go on an adventure to the place he spent his childhood in, but when troubles come, his daughter Ruby comes to save the day. What will happen in the fantasy story of adventure?


Chapter I The Skull King's Fortress

This story starts with Hyrule's hero Link. He now lives on Lon Lon Ranch with his wife Malon. He has two children, a girl named Ruby, and a little boy named Gonny, after the gorons. He had not gone on an adventure in a long time, instead he lives in peace. He teaches his children handy skills that include starting a fire, horseback riding, and many more useful skills. This is how he enjoyed his life for a long while, but not everything was going right. "It is time for me to go." Link said to his family. "I must go visit the place that I grew up at." After Link had said farewell to his family, he departed on a short journey to a place he had not seen in a long time. As he traveled through the fields of Hyrule on his elderly horse Epona, he realized as he got closer to Kokiri Forest, A dense fog was brought upon the place. As he slowed down, he recognized he was in the little town called Kokiri. He had finally made it. He realized that the small town had been abandoned. As he went on, he found a small child. This was no ordinary forest kid, it was a skull kid! Thinking it was a forest kid Link asked the imp, "Where did all the Kokiris go?" The skull kid chuckled and before Link knew it, the skull kid took Link's ocarina. Chasing after the skull kid through the Lost Woods, Link had found himself to be lost. While he continued to walk further into the Lost Woods, He heard a small sound. He knew that his ocarina was being played. He followed the quiet notes until that got louder. He then took the imp down; the imp gave a great screech and took off. Link followed the creature through the forest until he reached a massive and grand castle. He followed the skull kid in. He then stumbled into a deep hole. The hole was so deep that it took hours to reach the bottom. He awoke in a jail cell. "Where am I?" He said to himself. He then saw that the jail cells were filled with Kokiris. "How did this happen?" Link asked. "The Skull King had taken over the forest." One forest kid said. "Now we are his slaves." "We must find a way out of here!" Link replied. Link looked around and saw a box the size of one of the Kokirians, which are only three feet tall at the most. He moved it out of the way finding a place to escape! When they had made their way out Link exclaimed, "Find your way back to your homes! I will stay here and find the reason for all of this!" All of the Kokiris left. Link then entered the castle finding his way into the keep. It appeared as the castle was deserted, because there was no one guarding the place. When he made it to the keep he found an enormous group of skull kids cheering and celebrating. Then a loud sound was made. The room then became so quiet; you could hear a needle drop on the floor. A monstrous creature then entered the room. He seemed to be a humongous skull kid with a large, frightening skull on his head. It gave a piercing scream that echoed in Link's soul. The skull kids all started screaming. After that, Link stood up and approached the Skull King. "You must be the reason for all of this!" Link said. The Skull King replied, "You dare come to the throne of the Skull King! You shall now perish!" He then gave a loud shout and the place started to crumble. The skull kids started to flee. After the skull kids fled all of the exits collapsed. Frozen with astonishment, Link stood there and the place fell upon him. Link then realized his body was under the remains of the wrecked castle. He was a spirit! The Skull King had weird ways of thinking. He thought if he crushed Link under his castle, he could just build a new one. Link then remembered a song that could bring the spirit back into the body. Link made it back to Lon Lon Ranch. Link told his family, "I am a spirit. I was crushed trying to save my people! There is a song that can return me to my natural state." Ruby replied "I will go! Gonny is too young and mother must take care of the farm." So it was settled, Ruby would go find the whereabouts of this song and Link's body. The fate of Link's future was in her hands.


End file.
